She's The One Part 2
by radcliffeluvslave
Summary: She has, and always will be, The One. Final installment of the She's The One series.


**She's The One - Part 2**

Subject: Harry Potter

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: DM/GW

Summary: She has, and always will be, The One.

**Final installment of the "She's The One" series.**

Rating: **NC17 - **Adult situations

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Lyrics are from the song _She's The One_ by Robbie Williams

Chapter One - Part 2

She darts around the city streets as the rain falls in her face, her wet hair sticking to her forehead. Her coat flies in the wind as she tries to keep her hood pulled over her face. A Street light shines ahead and she can see a figure standing there. She knows it's him. His head turns as he hears her approaching. She picks up her pace and he turns to meet her, his hood falling away to reveal his steely eyes and platinum hair. His expression is fierce and she throws herself into his arms, her hood slipping away to reveal the tears running down her face. She hopes that he can't tell amidst the rain trickling from her hair. He looks into her eyes and he sees it: the fear. She's scared and he wishes he could save her. He wants to protect her from their fate, but he is at a loss for words as she claims his lips in a moist kiss.

His grip around her waist tightens and he pulls her with him around the corner and into a dark alleyway. They apparate together and tumble to the floor in the living room of his flat. It is dark and he throws his cloak off, she following suit. He pulls her into the bedroom, not caring that they are leaving a trail of water on his newly polished wood floors.

_I was her she was me  
We were one we were free  
And if there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one_

Her clothes are thrown off quickly as are his. They fight their way to the bed as their mouths battle for dominance. He falls on top of her onto the comfortable bed and kisses his way down her neck and to her breasts where he takes off her bra and continues a trail of hot kisses down to her stomach which is already starting to round from his child. He pulls off her knickers and his mouth finds her hot center, worshipping her, as only she deserves. She writhes beneath him and grabs the bed sheets in tangles in her hands. Her eyes are shut tightly and breathy moans escape her mouth like prayers. She bucks against him and he can feel her need for release. He takes his mouth from her and replaces it with his fingers, which work mercilessly against her. She moans deeply and her body quakes as she comes hard. He comes back up and kisses her deeply, her body still shaking beneath his.

_We were young we were wrong  
We were fine all along  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one_

He enters her swiftly, stopping as he becomes fully sheathed within her, the pleasure clouding his mind. She cries out and encourages him with her hips to keep going. He thrusts deeply, her moans of approval echoing within the room. She comes quickly, tightening her grip on his shoulders and returning his thrusts to ride out her orgasm. He is coming too, spending himself into her warmth. Her body is still wet from the rain and he begins to kiss at her moist skin, clearing away the moisture. She lets out a breathy sigh and strokes his hair. He goes to pull out of her but she holds him to her.

"No," she whispers, trying not to break the moment. "Stay."

He smiles against her skin and kisses down her neck and to the tops of the mounds that are her petite breasts. Her nipples are erect and waiting for his touch. He gently kneads her left breast as he kisses her passionately. She sits up and her hands go around his neck, holding him to her. She flips him over and he grunts as his back hits the bed gently. She kisses him gently and trails her kisses to his neck where she suckles on a tender spot.

"Aw, Gin, you're killing me," he moans, his hands tracing circles on her backside. She chuckles and continues to kiss down to his chest where she blows on his nipples, making him shiver. He brings her back to him and holds her tightly against his chest, kissing the top of her wet crimson head. Her arms are pinned against his chest and she plants feathery kisses to his neck and behind his ear.

"I love you," she whispers into his right ear, kissing it gently and running her tongue along the side.

He smiles. "I love you," he replies, his cold hands running up and down her spine as she drifts off to sleep slowly in his arms.

_When you get to where you wanna go  
And you know the things you wanna know  
You're smiling  
When you say what you wanna say  
And you know the way you wanna play, yeah  
You'll be so high you'll be flying_

He feels a searing pain in his arm and he wakes suddenly in the middle of the night, his lover sleeping peacefully beside him. He looks at the Mark on his arm, frowning at the consequences he has endured because of it. He looks again at the woman sleeping soundly next to him and he reaches out and strokes a few strands of fiery hair away from her face. She mutters something in her sleep and shifts to the side, the sheets move and a milky breast is revealed to him. He leans over and places a light kiss on it, his lips lingering as he hears her moan in her sleep. He looks and watches as her eyes flutter open, a smile coming to her face as she sees the look in his eyes. She reaches out and runs a hand through his blonde hair, feeling just a bit lighter at the sight of his handsome face. He rests his ear on her stomach and sighs in contentment, running a hand over the slight bulge that is his child, wishing that they could just stay here, lying in this bed for the rest of their lives. He wants to protect her from the trials of their lives, but he knows that if nothing else, they will at least have each other.

_Though the sea will be strong  
I know we'll carry on  
'Cos if there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one_

They are rushing hours later, showering and dressing in dry clothing, stealing kisses as they hurry to get ready. A ward sounds in the living room and Draco rushes to shut it off. Ginny grabs her bag from the bed and takes a deep breath, a hand resting protectively over her unborn child. She can feel the heat from her body course through to her hand and she smiles, praying that everything will turn out as planned. She rushes to meet Draco and Harry in the living room, all of the lights turned off and the curtains shut. She hugs Harry to her, a tear running down her cheek as the fear over takes her once again. Draco strokes her back comfortingly and they walk to the fireplace and floo to their new lives, away from the darkness and hate of the war they have become too involved in. Just before they are enveloped into the enchanted flames Draco turns to her.

"I love you," he whispers, squeezing her hand just a bit tighter. She smiles at him as another tear rolls down her cheek.

_When you get to where you wanna go  
And you know the things you wanna know  
You're smiling  
When you said what you wanna say  
And you know the way you wanna say it  
You'll be so high you'll be flying_

The fear haunts her every day. She wakes up every morning, the spot beside her on the bed cold, wondering if he will make it back alive tonight. She doesn't cry anymore. She knows that it's pointless. The only thing that matters now is her child, the child that the Dark Lord named his heir, the child that she swore to protect from that fate for the rest of her life. Draco slowly lured her and the baby away, to a place he knew was safe. He reveals this place to no one, not even Potter. He swore on his life that he would take the location of his family to the grave. Ginny sits up late at night, waiting to hear the front door open and the sounds of her lover coming home. The engagement ring that shines on her finger is merely a sign, for they cannot safely be married without Him finding out. Ginny did not know when the Dark Lord first found out about their child, only that she needed to hide herself as well as she could until the war was over.

The fear grips at her soul every day, that they will be discovered and that she will be forced to give up the one true sign of her and Draco's love. She fears for not only her life, but for Draco's. She does not know how much longer this will go on, but she does know that without Draco she would not have the strength to make it. He is her love and driving force. He inspires her to get up every day and have faith that this somehow will get better. He is her light in the darkest of places and he is what will help their child survive to see the good that the world has to offer.

_I was her she was me  
We were one we were free  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one_

One bright morning Ginny is sorrowfully doing dishes in the kitchen. Draco has been gone now for two months, secretly helping Harry to find the remaining Horcruxs he will need to defeat Voldemort. The radio is on, the daily news about the war pouring out of the speakers. Ginny strains to hear something that has just been said and does a double take to make sure she has heard right. She turns the volume up and stands in front of the radio, not sure she can believe what she is hearing. Ginny races to the fireplace and does what Draco has instructed her to do during these times. She floos to the Ministry, to Harry's office. She stumbles out of the fireplace and looks around. She sees him. He is pacing in front of Harry's desk, a stern look on his face. He turns and sees Ginny standing there and a smile immediately overtakes his face. She runs to him and he picks her up and holds her tightly to him, spinning them around a few times before setting her down. He kisses her passionately, gripping her tightly to him.

"We did it, love," he says as they draw apart. "He's gone."

A sob escapes her as she falls into his arms and weeps into his chest, clutching tightly to the front of his shirt. "I love you," she cries, "so much."

"I know love," he says. "It's ok now. It's all over."

She nods into his chest, calming herself. She feels drained, exhausted. These past few months have been hell. Dodging Death Eaters, Voldemort and the Ministry has not proved easy. At the news that the war was over and that Harry had been victorious the relief that had flooded through her body had been too much. With her weight resting in Draco's arms she faints, falling into a welcoming abyss of darkness.

_If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
Yeah she's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
She's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
She's the one_

Their lives seem perfect now. Years later, as they watch their children grow, they can't help but feel overwhelmed with happiness. The war took its effects on everyone, especially Harry and Hermione who seem more disconnected from the world than anyone. Draco and Ginny live every day thanking every greater power there is for the strength they had to make it through the war. Draco wakes up every day and looks into the face of the woman that he will spend the rest of his life with and knows that life cannot get better. There is no way that he could be happier or more blessed to be where he is; accomplishing things he could have never dreamed possible.

_If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one_

Children grow and love fades, but sometimes the feeling is just too great to let go. Dreams can die or they can be reborn in the hearts of those who live their lives to the fullest every day. In this powerful series, two different accounts were taken into perspective and two very different outcomes were witnessed. A love was lost and a love was found, a friendship weakened and realizations overwhelming. Life does not always make sense and it is almost never perfect. Times change, as do people. The outcome of an event can have tragic effects on the futures of those involved. Draco and Ginny, while becoming stronger in their love and experiencing fear every day were lucky in the end in comparison to Harry and Hermione, who lost their ability to feel as the weight of war and understanding became too taxing on their hearts and souls. Their ability to believe died with their ability to love.

I do not intend for everyone to understand, nor do I fully understand at times myself the choices that people make. Reactions to things that happen every day draw people together and tear people apart. Love is found every day in the most unlikely places and tragedy happens when it is least expected.

This story was told from the heart and not intended to have a happy ending for the most part, at least not in the beginning. I believe that fiction is only so deep and for some people it is an escape. Some people need a happy ending. There is a need to drown themselves in the obscurity of the world that is not real to feel a sense of security in their own lives. My beliefs are not expressed to try and influence those of others. I am simply a woman, trying to lose myself in a world that at times inspires me and at times ruins me to tears. Fiction can be a tricky thing, a nasty thing, a disappointing thing, and a lovely thing that takes you places you can only go in your dreams. Never stop dreaming, and if possible, never stop living.

_She's the one_


End file.
